Tiszta vágyak
by YamiNita
Summary: Nah, első AbelxEsther ficcem ebben a kategóriában. :3 Röviden arról szól, hogy egy színjáték meddig tud fajulni egy olyan pár között, akik nagyon is vonzódnak egymáshoz. Remélem, tetszeni fog!


**Love**

- **WARNING**! Egyes jelenetek felzaklathatják, esetleg felizgathatják (:P) a kedves olvasót! Ajánlatos utána a fehérnemű csere és a kézmosás…ejj, miket képzelek én egyesekről xD nem szabok ki korhatárt, mert így is elolvassátok :P a jó emberismerő meg amúgyis… -

A nap lenyugvóban volt s vörös fénnyel bukott a fenséges hegyek övezte völgy mögé. Az égen megjelentek az első csillagok. A völgy peremén egy nagy, sűrű erdő nyújtózkodott, mellette pedig egy sima víztükrű tó feküdt.  
A félhomályba burkolódzott összképben három alak sziluettje bukkant fel. A part mentén haladtak tompa, halk léptekkel.  
Hirtelen az egyik alak…megbotlott a közeli fa kiálló gyökerében és hatalmasat zakózott a hideg földön.  
- Auch! – hallatszott a fájdalmas nyögés az esés után.  
- Atyám! – egy ijedt, fiatal lány hangja és a hang gazdája odarohant a földön fekvő férfihoz s segített neki felállni.  
- Nightroad Atya. kárjelentést kérek. – szólt egy gépies hang.  
Az említettnek sikerül nagy nehezen feltápászkodnia Esther segítségével és kínosan elvigyorodott.  
- Öhm, nincs baj, Tres…csak megbotlottam…ha. Ha. – nevetett zavartan és a tarkóját vakargatta.  
- Nem esett nagyobb bajod? – kérdezte Esther aggódó szemekkel.  
- Dehogy, dehogy! Köszönöm. – és rámosolygott.  
- Pozitív. Azt javaslom, induljunk tovább. Ha ilyen tempóban haladunk, körülbelül 283,56másodperc múlva megérkezünk egy hotelhoz, ahol ajánlatos lenne megszállni éjszakára. Ma már nem érünk Carthago városába és a szenzoraim szerint a környéken vadállatok tartózkodnak. – ecsetelte Tres, s hogy nyomatékosítsa állítását, belelőtt egy közeli bokorba, ahonnan egy róka szökkent ki és a rohant a mély erdő felé.  
- Oké, oké, értjük! Csak ne írtsd ki a fél erdőt, Tres… - mondta Abel cseppes fejjel és Estherrel az oldalán megindult Nyugat felé.  
Ahogy a robot mondta, kis idő múlva meg is pillantották a szállót egy közeli domb tövében. Az épület hatalmas volt és sokkal inkább emlékeztetett egy kastélyra…kicsit azért szolídabb kiadásban. Nagy kovácsolt-vash kerítés vette körül, óriási kert terült el a ház mögött és egy fehérköves út vezetett a kapu felé.  
A három jómadár tátott szájjal meredt a monstrumra.  
Végül Esther törte meg a döbbent csendet.  
- Khm…biztos, jó ötlet ez? Van egyáltalán ennyi pénzünk?! Ez a hely méregdrágának tűnik!  
- Negatív. Számításaim szerint… - Tres kicsit elhallgatott, majd egy pittyenés után folytatta. – 67,83Euró maradt hármunkra.  
- Hogy mi?! Hova tűnt az összes pénzünk? – kapkodott levegő után a lány.  
- Nightroad Atya jelentőségteljes éttermi fogyasztása alapján inkább ez a kérdés merül fel; hogyhogy maradt még pénzünk? – mondta a robot és Abelre pillantott, aki csak zavartan nevetett.  
Esther a fejét csóválta, de nem mondott semmit. Végül sóhajtott.  
- Akkor most mihez kezdünk?  
Abel láthatólag elgondolkozott, közben állát vakargatta. Hirtelen vidáman felkiáltott.  
- Megvan! – s megindult az épület felé. – Gyertek!  
A lány kérdőn nézett utána, majd Tressel együtt követte a papot. Mikor Abel elérte a kaput, rögvest meg is nyomta a csengőt. Kellemes dallam hallatszott bentről. Amint Estherék odaértek, nyílt is a kétszárnyú, díszes ajtó.  
Egy fiatal, hosszú barna hajú lány állt előttük. Kedvesen mosolygott, zöld szemei élénken csillogtak.  
- Isten hozta önöket! – mondta csilingelő hangon. – Lucy vagyok, a cselédlány. Miben lehetek a szolgálatukra?  
Esther szinte már kétségbeesetten pillantott hol a lányra, hol pedig a nyugodtan mosolygó Abelre. „_Atyám…mire készülsz?"_ – gondolta.  
- Üdvözlöm, Lucy! – szólt csevegő hangnemben. – Szeretnénk egy éjszakát itt tölteni. Catherina Sforza bíborosnő ajánlotta a helyet. Abel vagyok. Abel Nightroad a Vatikáni Különleges Műveletek osztályáról. Ő az unokatestvérem, Tres Iqus. – mutatott az illetőre és ő alig láthatóan biccentett. – Ő pedig a feleségem, Esther Bla-…izé, Nightroad. Nászúton vagyunk.  
Az említett szíve hirtelen mintha megállt volna, gyomra összeszorult és érezte, hogy arca lángol.  
„_Hogy micsoda?!"_ – gondolta, de azért igyekezett egy mosolyt erőltetni az arcára.  
- Hello, Lucy. – köszönt ő is.  
- Oh, gratulálok! Egy esküvő igazán fontos lépés két ember életében. Mikor a pár eldönti, hogy életük hátralevő idejét együtt akarják leélni… - sóhajtotta Lucy és kezeit összerakta, úgy nézett a messzeségbe.  
Abel zavartan nevetett, nem mert Estherre nézni, csak annyit érzett, hogy a lány keze egy picit remeg. Finoman kezébe vette az övét és megszorította.  
- Túl sokat beszél… - súgta neki lágyan, mire Esther halkan kuncogott. A crusnik kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy a lány nem neheztel rá…legalábbis így érezte. Elmélkedését Lucy hangja zavarta meg.  
- Akkor kövessenek, kérem! – hátat fordított és bement a kapun, Abelék meg utána.  
Hatalmas belmagasságú hallba léptek, ahonnan két hosszú lépcsősor vezetett fel a szobák folyosójára. A lépcsők tövében egy kisebb szökőkút csobogott. Balra volt az étkezde egy külön, hatalmas teremben és jobbra volt a kijárat a kertbe.  
- Sajnos a két-ágyas szobáink le vannak foglalva, mert holnap este nagy létszámmal érkeznek ide…így három egyágyassal tudunk szolgálni…de persze szabad az átjárás… - pillantott hátra mosolyogva az ál-párra, akik erre elvörösödtek.  
- Bocsánatképp engedjék meg, hogy ma egy pompás vacsorával kedveskedjünk maguknak. – tette hozzá a lány.  
- Öhm…köszönjük, elfogadjuk. – mondta Abel udvariasan és Estherre pillantott, aki mosolyogva bólintott.  
- Remek! Jöjjenek, megmutatom a szobájukat. – s elindult az egyik lépcsősor felé.  
A három szoba nem volt épp egymás mellett. Esther a lépcső közelében lévő, Abel a kettővel arrébb lévő sarki szobát kapta, Tres pedig a folyosó másik végében kapott helyet.  
- Mindegyikben van külön fürdőszoba. A vacsora egy óra múlva elkészül, addig szedjék rendbe magukat. Nos…találkozunk az étkezdében. – mondta Lucy és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.  
Tres is elvonult a szobájába, csak Abel és Esther maradtak a folyosón. Szótlanul álltak egymás mellett. Végül a lány szólalt meg, épp mikor Abel is beszédre nyitotta a száját.  
- Hát akkor…megyek és lefürdök. – mosolygott a férfira s a szobája felé vette az irányt.  
- Esther! – szólt utána Abel, ő pedig visszafordult.  
- Öhm… - kezdte a crusnik félszegen és zavarában a fejét vakargatta. - …csak…sajnálom ezt az egészet. Hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak.  
Esther elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. – Nincs baj, Atyám…  
- Kérlek; hagyjuk az „Atyám"ozást…és ezt nem a szerep miatt kérem )  
Esther picit elpirult s bólintott. – Rendben…Abel. Akkor lent találkozunk. – és bement a szobájába.  
Becsukta az ajtót és háttal nekidőlt. Még mindig kicsit piros volt és a szíve nem akart megnyugodni. Mélyet sóhajtott és elindult a fürdőbe.  
A lány szobája szerényen volt berendezve; 1 ágy, 2 szekrény és 1 asztal 2 székkel. Az ablak az ágya mellett volt és a kertre nézett.  
Esther kibontotta a haját, engedte, hogy a hátát súrolja s beállt a forró víz alá.  
„_Hogy jut ilyen az eszébe…?_ – töprengett, ahogy arcát a vízsugár felé fordította. „_Olyan, mintha direkt játszana az érzéseimmel. Most elő kell adnunk egy olyan szerepet…aminek igazi valóját a szívem mélyén mindig is akartam. De…ez csak egy színjáték._" egy kis ideig még állt a zuhany alatt, majd elzárta a vizet és egy törülközőt csavart a testére.  
„_Egyáltalán tudja…vagy sejti, hogy mit érzek iránta? Vagy azt, hogy ezek az évek nélküle kín szenvedések voltak? Egy percre nem tudtam kiverni őt a fejemből, s talán ezért tűnt minden egyes nap végtelen hosszúnak és keservesnek."_ – gondolkozott tovább, miközben hosszú, skarlátvörös haját törölgette.  
Tanácstalanul nézett körbe a szobában.  
- Mégis…mit vegyek fel? – kérdezte magától félhangosan. – Az utazóruhámban csak nem jelenhetek meg…az alapos mosásra szorul…  
Ekkor hirtelen kopogás hallatszott. Odacsoszogott az ajtóhoz és kinézett a lyukon; Lucy volt az.  
Ki akasztotta a láncot és beengedte a lányt.  
- Oh, Mrs. Nightroad! Elnézést…csak szólok, hogy a vacsora nemsokára kész.  
Esther a megszólítástól kicsit vörösen mosolygott rá. – Köszönöm, Lucy…és szerintem nyugodtan tegeződjünk. Elvégre hasonló korúak lehetünk.  
- Öhm…ahogy akarod, Esther. – mosolygott vissza a cseléd. – Szükséged van valamire?  
- Ami azt illeti…nincs mit felvennem. – mondta. – Tudsz segíteni?  
Lucy egy picit elgondolkodott, végül vidáman rávágta.  
- Persze! Van egy egész jó kis ruhám, ami szerintem jó is lenne rád! Várj, felhozom neked! – s már el is tűnt a balfenéken…khm, vagyis a lépcsőfordulóban :P  
Esther kilesett a sötét folyosóra; teljesen kihalt volt, szinte már ijesztően. Szeme egy pillanatra megakadt Abel szobájának ajtaján.  
Nemsokára lépteket hallott a lépcső felől s máris ott termett mellette a cselédlány, kezében egy hosszú, sötétszínű ruhával.  
- Tessék. – nyújtotta Esthernek. – Szerintem nagyszerűen fog állni neked!  
- Megmentetted az életemet, Lucy! Ez a ruha gyönyörű! – csodálta kezében az öltözéket; sötétkék, szinte már fekete, csillogó hatást keltő anyagból készült, ujjatlan, testhez simuló, hosszú estélyi ruha volt, aminek a pántját a nyak mögött lehetett megkötni. A dekoltázs részét egy ezüst csillag díszítette.  
Lucy kuncogott. – Ugyan, semmiség! Szívdöglesztő leszel benne! Abelnek leesik majd az álla ;) – kacsintott rá.  
Esther mosolygott s kicsit elpirult. Ezután elköszönt a cselédlánytól és visszament a szobájába felvenni új ruháját.

* * *

Eljött a vacsoraidő. A házigazda, Jaques Pierre egy viszonylag fiatal, rövid, fekete hajú és kék szemű, izmos testalkatú és hosszúkás ábrázatú férfi volt. Kedvesen köszöntötte az éppen megjelenő Trest és Abelt. A két férfi fekete nadrágot és egy elegáns szabású fehér inget viselt. Tres még az öltözékére vett egy fekete ballonkabátot, hogy annak zsebei mélyére süllyessze fegyvereit.  
- A vacsorát nemsokára tálalják…és hol van a kedves felesége, Mr. Nightroad? El is felejtettem gratulálni! Igazán bájos teremtés a hölgy. – mosolygott Jaques és kezet rázott Abellel.  
- Öhm…köszönöm…és bizonyára mindjárt itt lesz… - s ahogy kimondta, Esther meg is jelent az ajtóban, Abel pedig tátott szájjal meredt a gyönyörű, fiatal lányra.  
A ruha, amit Lucy adott neki kölcsön, tökéletesen illett mélykék szemeihez és hosszú, skarlátvörös hajához, amit most kibontva, fél oldalt elcsatolva hordott. Kapott még a cselédlánytól egy ugyancsak sötét színű magas-sarkú cipőt.  
Odasétált Abel mellé és üdvözölte Jaquest.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem. – mondta kedvesen.  
- Úgyszintén, kedves. – s egy csókot lehelt a lány kezére. – Oh, pardon! – nézett szabadkozva Abelre, aki még mindig nem tért magához és egyre csak méregette Esthert… xD  
Végül megrázta a fejét és rávigyorgott a férfira.  
- Ugyan, semmi gond!  
Ekkor halk csengőszót hallottak az asztal felől.  
- A vacsora tálalva! – szólt egy hang, mire a kisebb társaság elfoglalta a helyét.  
természetesen a „pár" egymás mellett.  
Abel szinte megnémult, úgy megdöbbentette Esther megjelenése…persze pozitív irányban.  
„_Egyszerűen…gyönyörű. Karcsú test, kecses lábak…hibátlan, csinos arc…ahh, Abel, te balfácán! Azonnal verd ki őt a fejedből!_ – hordta le magát, miközben a kétszersültjét próbálta elvágni. „_Ő egy olyan férfit érdemel, aki boldoggá tudja tenni…nem egy ilyen bolond és reménytelen lényt…egy szörnyet. Csak fájdalmat okoznék neki_." – sóhajtott s egy véletlen baleset következményeként (vagy csak mert az író megint szadizik) a kés túlcsúszott tányérján és a földön landolt.  
Mikor Abel lenyúlt érte…a hideg fémmarkolat helyett egy meleg kezet kaparintott meg. Reflexszerűen Estherre nézett, aki láthatóan elpirult, ahogy a férfi fogta a kezét.  
Abelt is pír lepte el, egy ideig csak nézték egymást, kutattak a másik szemeiben, mintha onnan akarnák kiolvasni az érzelmeket. Végül Esther az asztalra rakta az evőeszközt…de a keze még mindig Abelével volt összefonódva.  
- Történt valami, Mr. Nightroad? – hallották Jaques hangját.  
Az említett még gyorsan rámosolygott a lányra, aztán elengedte a kezét.  
- Minden rendben…csak leejtettem a késemet és Esther segített nekem. – nézett újra a lányra, aki most a tányérjában lévő bárányszeletet piszkálta zavarában.  
„_Esther, nyugodj meg! Nem történt semmi…olyan ostoba vagy, te lány_!" – szidta magát s kortyolt egyet a boros poharából.  
Az este kellemesen telt. Beszélgettek, nevetgéltek és történeteket meséltek. A lány még az elején bekapcsolódott a társalgásba, de később elnémult és ismét a gondolataiba mélyedt.  
„_Mi van velem? úgy érzem…menten felrobbanok. Nem tudok valamiért megnyugodni._" Abelre nézett, de ettől szíve még gyorsabban kezdett kalapálni. „_Ez így nem jó…el kell mondanom neki. Ha nem teszem meg, beleőrülök! Ki kell mondanom, hogy szeretem…de hogy?_" – töprengett és közben a terítő sarkát birizgálta.  
- Valami baj van? – szólt hozzá hirtelen Abel, amitől a lány összerezzent.  
- Nem! – vágta rá gyorsan. – Semmi, csak… „_Most vagy soha!"_ – Abel…beszélhetnénk?  
A férfi kérdőn pislogott rá. Körülnézett; Jaques Tressel folytatott egy érdekes kis eszmecserét, Lucy meg érdeklődve hallgatta őket.  
- Szerintem vacsora után jobb lenne…mégis csak nekünk lett ez kitalálva. – fordult vissza hozzá a férfi. – Vagy nagyon fontos?  
- Nem…várhat vacsora után. – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára a lány, majd felállt. – Mindjárt jövök…szívok egy kis friss levegőt.  
Ahogy felállt és próbálta megkerülni az asztalt…a karkötője beleakadt a terítőbe és mikor az vele együtt megindult, a borospohara felborult és legurult a földre, ahol apró darabokra tört.  
Esther fájdalmasan felnyögött, „_Hogy lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen?_" majd leguggolt és próbálta összeszedni az üvegdarabokat. – Ezer bocsánat, az én hibám! – mondta remegő hangon.  
- Esther hagyd, csak megvágod magad! Hozok egy seprűt! – szólt Lucy és berohant a konyhába.  
A lány viszont folytatta a törmelékek összeszedését és ahogy meg lett jósolva, az egyik nagyobb szilánk oldala végigkaristolta Esther mutatóujja hegyét és egy mély vágás keletkezett. Felszisszent s vére máris csordogálni kezdett az ujján lefelé.  
- Ez is csak én lehetek… - sóhajtotta keservesen és másik kezével próbálta letörölni a vért.  
- Esther, ne! Csak elfertőződik a seb. – mondta Abel és leguggolt mellé a földre. – Mutasd csak… - kezébe vette a lányét és szemügyre vette a mély vágást.  
- Valaki szólna Lucynak, hogy szerezzen kötszert? – kiáltott az asztalnál ülőkhöz, mire Jaques Lucy után rohant.  
Esther vére már csuklójáról a padlóra csöpögött. Abel ekkor gondolt egyet…és elkezdte lenyalni a lány ujjáról a meleg folyadékot. A lány arca színben egy paradicsoméhoz hasonlóvá változott, ahogy figyelte tevékenységét s megszeppenve pislogott. A férfi végignyalta kezét a vér útvonalán és a seb környékét is elkezdte tisztogatni. A vérzés még mindig nem akart elállni, Lucyék meg még mindig nem jöttek vissza. Abel ekkor…bekapta a lány sérült ujját, így akadályozta a vér útját. A zsebében kezdett kotorászni zsebkendő után, ideiglenes megoldásként. Hamar talált is egy kis kendőt, kivette a szájából Esther ujját és kötést rakott a vágás helyére.  
- Kész is. – mondta miután csomót kötött rá. – A vérzés legalább elállt ) – mosolygott a lányra Abel, kinek arca még mindig olyan vörös volt, mint a rák.  
- Kö-köszönöm. – motyogta zavartan, majd felállt a földről.  
Ekkor ért vissza a cselédlány egy seprűvel és egy elsősegélyes ládikával, amire már nem is volt szükség. Míg a többiek összeszedték a pohármaradványokat és felmosták a vérfoltokat a földről, Esther kilopakodott a teremből, átszelte a hallt és kirohant a kertbe. Megcsapta a kellemesen hideg szellő az arcát. Nagyon jól esett neki.  
Kint csak elszórtan álltak ki a földből álló-fáklyák és lángjuk 2mes körzetben nyújtottak valamennyi fényt. A lány a közeli fa alatti padhoz sétált és leheveredett rá. Hátát a fa törzsének vetette és lehunyta szemeit. Élvezte, hogy a hűvös szellő cirógatja.  
Lepillantott a sérült ujját fedő kötésre. Szájához emelte és egy csókot nyomott rá, majd a mellkasához szorította.  
„_Vajon ez is csak színjáték volt…?"_ – gondolkodott „_Nem…se Jaques, se Lucy nem volt akkor a szobában, nem volt kinek előadni…Jaj, Abel. Ahogy elmondanám neked, hogy mit érzek irántad…egy zavarba-ejtő cselekedettel elveszed az így is kevéske bátorságomat. Anyám, talán ez a helyes? Hisz ő egy pap…engem meg még apácának lehet mondani. Mit tegyek?"_  
- Esther!  
A lány hirtelen felpattant és ijedten fordult a hang irányába; Abel közeledett felé.  
- Jaj…a szívbajt hozod rám! – mondta kicsit mérgesen Esther, ahogy a férfi odaért hozzá.  
- Sajnálom. – mondta angyalian ártatlan képet vágva.  
A lány megrázta a fejét. „_Akkor…most? Igen…végre legalább kettesben vagyunk."_  
- öhm…miről akartál velem beszélni? – szólt ismét a crusnik és kíváncsian nézte a lány gyönyörű arcát.  
Esther vett egy mély levegőt, majd nekikezdett:  
- Abel…milyen embernek tartasz? Mit látsz, ha rám nézel?  
A férfit meglepte a lány kérdése, döbbenet ült ki arcára, ami a sötétben nehezen volt kivehető. Csendben fürkészte a gyér fény mellett megvilágított arcot, ami most szomorúságot tükrözött s szemei a földre szegeződtek.  
Abel végül elmosolyodott s felelt:  
- Hogy mit? Egy fantasztikus és tettre kész lányt. Ki feláldozta boldogságát Albion népéért és tiszta szívvel uralkodik felettük. Egy bátor és mellette bámulatosan erős embert…szinte már szégyellem magam melletted...hogy egy ilyen alak mint én, a barátságodat élvezheti (vagy többet :P)…egy szörnynek ez túl nagy ajándék.  
- Abel! – nézett fel rá könnyes szemmel Esther, hangja már-már könyörgő volt. – Nem vagy szörnyeteg! Hanem egy áldott jólelkű és őszinte ember! A crusnik formád is az őszinteséged bizonyítéka…senki nem hiszi másképp! …fontos vagy nekem…nagyon is…  
- Esther…aki látta azt az átkozott formát…nincs ilyen véleménye rólam…  
- Én láttam és mégis ugyanúgy érzek irántad! Évek múltán még most is…folyamatosan…mindig… - zokogott a lány, Abelhez lépett és megmarkolta az ingét, úgy nézett a kék szemekbe. – Nem vagy szörnyeteg… - ismételte. - …hanem az én egyetlen fekete-szárnyú angyalom…és nem tudnám elviselni, ha újra évekre eltűnnél. Te vagy az életem, a mindenem…te adsz erőt nekem mindenben…találkozásunk első percétől fogva. – fejezte be halkan.  
Abel erre nem tudott mit mondani. Csak nézte Esther könny áztatta arcát. Hát mégis szereti őt? Mindezek ellenére?  
A férfi szívét hirtelen mérhetetlen boldogság lepte el. Átkarolta a lányt a derekánál és szorosan magához ölelte. Ő először meglepődött, de végül lágyan visszaölelt. Abel egy csókot nyomott a feje búbjára s úgy suttogta:  
- Köszönöm, Esther...hogy ezt elmondtad nekem. És tudd meg, hogy én is ugyanígy érzek. Te vagy a legjobb dolog, ami eddigi életem során történt velem. 900 év alatt nem éreztem így egyetlen nő iránt sem.  
Esther szíve hevesen dobogott és érezte, hogy elpirul. Belefúrta arcát Abel mellkasába és halkan szipogott. Egy ideig csendben álltak, egymás karjaiban, védelmében, szeretetében.  
Hirtelen Abel elengedte a lányt, kicsit eltolta magától. Mélyen a szemeibe nézett, majd lejjebb hajolt…lehunyta szemeit…s ajkait Estherére tapasztotta. Mélyen s szenvedélyesen.  
A lány testét forróság lepte el, először kicsit lepetten nézett maga elé, végül ő is lehunyta szemeit és ellazult. Hosszú csók volt, de nemsokára levegőhöz kellett jutniuk, ezért megszakadt az édes pillanat.  
Abel zihálva nézte Esther gyönyörű arcát, majd mosolyogva megkérdezte:  
- Ez volt az első csókod?  
A lány csak bólintott, s ahogy beszédre nyitotta a száját, újra a sajátján érezte Abel ajkait, de már nem érte váratlanul a tett: karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta és úgy húzta közelebb magához. Mielőtt elváltak volna, Esther mohón visszacsókolt, még mélyebben…még szenvedélyesebben. Abel szorosabban húzta magához a lányt a derekánál és cirógatta. Éheztek a másik ajkaira.  
Megint csak fogytán volt a levegő, így ismét vége szakadt a csóknak. Mosolyogva fürkészték a másik arcát.  
- Nem érdemellek meg téged. – mondta keserűen Abel, de még mindig mosolygott.  
Esther megrázta a fejét. – Jobbat érdemelsz nálam.  
- Nincs nálad jobb. – suttogta a férfi és még egy gyors csókot nyomott kedvese szájára és arcára.  
Esther ezen csak mosolygott, nem szólt semmit. Kis csend burkolódzott köréjük, élvezték egymás közelségét.  
- Hm…talán vissza kéne mennünk… - mondta aztán a lány s meg is indult a bejárat felé…de Abel megfogta a kezét és visszahúzta, így ezúttal háttal simult a mellkasához. Átkarolta a csípőjét és a fülébe suttogta:  
- Hova sietsz? Minden rendben lesz, nem fognak aggódni… - majd forró csókokkal illette Esther csupasz nyaka és válla közötti részt.  
- Igazad lehet. – sóhajtott a lány.  
Lehunyta szemeit és kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy Abel jobban odaférjen a nyakához s kezeit a férfiére helyezte.  
- Velem töltenéd az éjszakát? – lehelte Esther fülébe, aki megborzongott, ahogy a férfi forró lehelete a fülét súrolta s arca rákvörös lett.  
- Nahát, nahát…nem vagyunk egy kicsit mohók, Mr. Nightroad? – kérdezte végül gonoszan mosolyogva, mire Abel egy halk nevetést hallatott.  
- Ne kacérkodj. Vagy talán baj, hogy egy világszép királynőt óhajtok a karjaim közt tartani az éjjel?  
Esther kuncogott és halkan a férfi fülébe súgta: - Győzz meg.  
Abel értette a célzást; felemelte a lány fejét s ismét megcsókolta, de ez a csók más volt, mint az előzőek…mélyrehatóbb és izgatóbb. Mikor elváltak, Abel kíváncsian érdeklődött: - Nos?  
Esther lassan megrázta a fejét s közben mosolygott.  
A crusnik rögtön kapcsolt és bólintott. Újra egy csókot nyomott a lány ajkaira…de közben kezei vándorútra indultak Esther testén. Végigsimította a lány hasát, oldalát. Finoman hozzá-hozzá ért a domborulatokhoz.  
Esther teste izzott, bizsergett. Mélyeket sóhajtott és egy kis nyögés hagyta el a száját, mikor Abel kezei tiltott terepre tévedtek.  
A férfi hirtelen abbahagyta a kényeztető tevékenységet.  
- Tehát? Bízhatok benne, hogy ez nem marad annyiban? – susogta ismét Esther fülébe, kinek szemében most a csalódottság tükröződött, hogy megfosztották az élvezettől.  
- Hhh - sóhajtott. – Gonosz vagy. – nézett rá mosolyogva. – De…rendben.  
Abel diadalmasan elvigyorodott, majd derekánál fogva felemelte a lányt és pörögni kezdett vele. Esther kacagott és közelebb húzta magát.  
- Szeretlek, Abel Nightroad! Mindennél jobban. – rikkantotta a lány még mindig nevetve.  
- És én mindennél és mindenkinél jobban, Esther Blanchett. – válaszolta ugyancsak nevetve a férfi és egy puszit nyomott a nyakára.  
Most érezték csak igazán boldognak magukat…mikor végre tudtak egymás érzéseiről a másik iránt, nem csak vakon keresgélve próbálták kitalálni azokat. Szívük is és lelkük is csordultig volt azzal a fantasztikus s egyben meghatározó érzéssel, amit úgy hívtak; szerelem. Szerelem egy ember és egy crusnik között, ami minden megpróbáltatást kiáll.  
Abelben ekkor csendültek fel az oly rég elhangzott szavak, de amik most is, sok-sok évvel később tisztán hangzottak a fejében…egy olyan teremtés szavai, akit anyjaként szeretett és tisztelt. „_Abel…a világ nem az ellenséged. Így hát ne hagyd, hogy azzá is váljon. Én tudom, hogy te szereted az embereket…és a világot is. Cselekedj úgy, hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös legyen._"  
Megfogadta hát a tanácsot s úgy tűnik, a végeredmény is az lett, amit az a nő…de ami a legfontosabb, amit **Ő MAGA** akart.  
Rájött, hogy a boldogság, amit keresett…az maga Esther volt. Ostoba módon nem vette észre, pedig mindig is ott volt az orra előtt. Évekig mellette volt, s csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy mennyire fontos számára, mikor elvesztette…mikor otthagyta 2 évre. Akkor érezte csak igazán a hiányát. Furcsálta is, hogy minden egyes nap a lány sorsán aggódott. Biztonságban van-e, boldog-e?  
…boldog, mi? Fenét…Esthernek az elmúlt 2 év csak kínkeserves pokol volt, hiába nem látszott a lány arcán. Hiába próbált mosolyogni bárkire, a szívét emésztette a bánat, a fájdalom. Legbelül tombolt, hogy akit a világon mindennél jobban szeretett, talán örökre eltűnt.  
És most…egy csapásra megváltozott minden; többé nem gondolt sem a magányra, sem arra az ürességre, ami sokáig emésztette lelkét, sem a sok sírással töltött órákra…talán eljött az idő. A boldogság ideje. S Abelnek is megadatik végre, hogy teljes életet tudjon élni.  
A pár (idézőjel nélkül, háhá!) végül visszament a társasághoz. Abel arra hivatkozott, hogy Esther rosszul lett, de úgy tűnik, jót tett neki a friss levegő. Jaques azt javasolta, térjenek nyugovóra, mivel már 11 is elmúlt és fárasztó napjuk volt.  
Elköszöntek hát a házigazdától és a cselédlánytól, majd mindenki betért a saját szobájába…egyenlőre.

* * *

…ehhöj, embörz! Következzék a **Kámaszutra 2.** xD najó, azért nem :P

Csendben fürkészte ablakából a csillámporos eget s dúdolta azt a dalt, amiben lelke megnyugvásra lelt.  
Szobájában csak az asztali lámpa világított, de nem is volt szükség több fényre.  
Már nem a fekete nadrág és ing volt rajta, csak egy egyszerű sötétkék rövidujjú és pizsamagatya, szemüvege az éjjeli szekrényen pihent s haját immáron nem tartotta össze az a fekete szalag, hanem ezüst zuhatagként hullott vállaira.  
Mélykék szemeit még mindig az égre szegezte, mikor egy finom koppanást hallott a háta mögött. Elmosolyodott.  
- Nicsak, ki tévedt erre?  
Halk kuncogás. – Csak én.  
Abel megfordult és tekintete megállapodott a jövevényen, akin most csak egy vékony, derékig érő és fehér hálóing volt…de már azt is soknak tartotta.  
- Gyere ide, „csak" te. – mondta majd kezét nyújtotta Esther felé.  
A lány mosolyogva, könnyű léptekkel ment a férfihoz, aki a karjaiba zárta és egy csókot nyomott a homlokára, az arcára és ajkaira. Esther karjait a férfi köré fonta és úgy tartotta, mintha többé nem akarná elereszteni.  
- Remélem, nem vettek észre… - sóhajtotta a lány, miközben Abel csókokkal borította csupasz nyakát.  
- Ugyan…ilyenkor? – motyogta a férfi két csók között. – Ráadásul…"_…szabad az átjárás."_ – idézte Lucy szavait.  
Esther kuncogott s közben kezeivel Abel hátát simogatta.  
A férfi hirtelen tolni kezdte a lányt az ágy felé és egy apró lökéssel hanyatt ráejtette, ő maga pedig felémászott, négykézlábra állt s úgy nézett le a kipirult arcú szépségre. Jobb kezével összekulcsolva tartotta Esther két kezét a feje felett a párnán; így mindenhez könnyen hozzáférhetett. Abel elmosolyodott.  
- Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy színjáték idáig fajulhat…ha ezt tudom, előbb kitalálom.  
Esther halkan nevetett és egy gyors puszit nyomott Abel szájára. – Bizony, talán jobb lett volna…de tudod, jobb később, mint soha.  
- Hm…igazad van.  
- Így viszont… - emelte fel a fejét Esther és a férfi fülébe súgta. - …ne fogd vissza magad.  
Abel kéjencen elvigyorodott és közben kicsit megemelte a lány csípőjét, ami ettől az ő ágyékához ért. – Nem kell aggódnod. – válaszolta.  
Esther teste már ettől a kis mozdulattól is bizseregni kezdett és egy kis nyögés hagyta el a száját. Abel ekkor ajkait a lány nyaka tövéhez tapasztotta és finoman szívni kezdte, bal kezével pedig a combját kezdte simogatni; egyre beljebb és beljebb. Esther feljebb húzta a lábát és hátát homorította, közben mélyeket sóhajtott. A férfi keze szándékosan kikerülte a veszélyes zónát és a hasánál fojtatta a kényeztetést, majd onnan egyre feljebb s elért a melleihez.  
Finoman masszírozta a formás dombokat, s a lány teste minden simításra, ritmusra egyet hullámzott.  
Ekkor a férfi letérdelt, két lába közé szorult Esther csípője, béklyóként használt jobbját leemelte az összekulcsolt kezekről (amik persze ugyanúgy ott maradtak) s ajkai leválltak a lány nyakáról, egy piros foltot hagyva maga után. Kicsit megemelte Esthert a hátánál és egy ügyes, laza mozdulattal lehúzta róla a fehér hálóinget, majd a földre ejtette.  
Megbabonázva fürkészte a lány ruhától megfosztott felsőtestét s mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Gyönyörű vagy. – suttogta és egy csókot nyomott a 2 dombocska közé és kezeivel finoman játszadozni kezdett velük.  
Esther minden érintésre megborzongott, ahogy a férfi ajkai hozzá-hozzá értek sima bőréhez…a forróság elöntötte egész lényét; többet…**többet** akart.  
Kis nyöszörgést hallatott, mire Abel rögtön kapcsolt; ő maga lejjebb csúszott s közben ajkai is követték őt, ahogy az alsó tájékon kezdte csókolni kedvese testét. Elérkezett az fehér anyaggal védett területre s egyik kezével finoman cirógatni, izgatni kezdte a lány csiklóját a fehérneműjén keresztül. Esther testén villám cikázott át, mikor a férfi egyre kényeztetőbb mozdulatokat végez a lábai között. Ismételten a hátát homorította, kezeit elvette a feje felől és a törzse mellé helyezte; a lepedőbe markolt s felnyögött.  
- hhh…Abel… - zihált a lány és még jobban belemarkolt az ágyneműbe.  
A férfi ekkor felemelte a fejét és egy forró csókot nyomott kedvese ajkaira, miközben ujjai távozásra késztették a lány végső ruhadarabját, ami hamarosan a hálóing mellett landolt.  
Bal kezével visszatért ahhoz a ponthoz, de így végre már jobban hozzáférhetett Esther központjához. Lassan masszírozni kezdte a lányt a lábai között, mire ő összerándult, lábait feljebb húzta és csípőjét feljebb emelte. Erősen zihált, lehunyta a szemeit, mélyeket lélegzett s közben halkan Abel nevét ismételgette.  
Már érezte a csúcspont közeledtét, teste hirtelen megugrott és mikor már azt hitte, itt az idő…a férfi abbahagyta a masszírozást.  
A lány megrökönyödve nézett fel Abelre. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy így élvezzen el…és még túl korai. – ezt olvasta ki a szeméből.  
- Úgy hiszem, most a hölgy következik. – mondta gonoszan mosolyogva s sarkaira ült.  
Esther is elmosolyodott, majd ő is feltápászkodott fektéből és méregetni kezdte Abelt.  
- Hm…valakin még túl sok a ruha… - kuncogott és közelebb kúszott a férfihoz.  
- Megjegyzem, túlságosan elfoglalt voltam, Miss Blanchett.  
Esther egy csókot nyomott szerelme szájára. – Szegény…de ne aggódj, segítek rajtad. – susogta és kezeit végigsimította az izmos mellkason.  
Így is történt…miközben a lány csókokkal kényeztette Abelt, ügyesen lehámozta róla a rövidujjú felsőjét, felfedve a csupasz felsőtestet.  
Esther újra végigsimított rajta; a férfi vékony testalkatú volt, de izmos és jól kidolgozott. Kockás has és erős, hosszú karok. A lányt hirtelen a görög istenek szobraira emlékeztette. Megnyalta a szája szélét és mosolyogva mondta:  
- Ahhoz képest…a teát is 13 cukorral iszod, mégsem látszik meg rajtad. Sőt mi több…fantasztikus vagy. )  
Abel nevetett és hirtelen magára húzta szerelmét, majd hanyatt dőlt vele. – Köszönöm a bókot.  
És Esther el is kezdte; apró csókokkal illette az izmos test minden porcikáját, néha-néha beleharapott, kezével simogatott. A férfi sóhajtott és lehunyta szemeit.  
A lány a köldöke alatt, közvetlen a gatya pereménél nyalogatni kezdte Abel finom illatú bőrét és nyelve olykor a nadrág alá is bejutott. Lejjebb kúszott, közben kezei újra végigsimított a férfi testén, majd mikor a csípőhöz ért…ujjaival megragadta az alsó szélét és lassan húzni kezdte lefele.  
Nem sokkal később ez a ruhadarab is a többihez hasonló sorsra jutott a földön. Esther csodálkozva, mégis boldogan vette észre, hogy Abel nem hord alsónadrágot, így rögvest farkasszemet tudott nézni meredező férfiasságával. A lány nem is habozott; kezeibe vette a jól megtermett péniszt és finoman puszilgatni, nyalogatni kezdte.  
Abel erre felnyögött és fejét a plafon felé fordította. Esther a másik kezével is megmarkolta a férfi fegyverét és először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban kezdte húzogatni rajta a bőrt. Abel hangosan zihált és egész teste forró volt, lüktetett. Érezte az elsöprő orgazmus közeledtét. Mielőtt hagyta volna, hogy a csúcsra érjen; kinyitotta szemeit és bal kezével megállította a lányt, úgy nézett le rá.  
- Esther…én benned akarok… - suttogta kicsit rekedten.  
Esther erre elpirult, de végül mosolyogva bólintott. Abel felült, megfogta a lányt a csípőjénél és lefektette, lábait széttárta és felemelte. Ő a lány elé térdelt, egyik kezével fogta Esther egyik lábát, másikkal végigsimított a lány belső combján, majd egy puszit nyomott a szeméremajkaira.  
- Akkor… kész vagy? Először nem fogok teljesen bemenni. – mondta Abel és mélyen Esther szemeibe nézett.  
Ő bólintott. – Rendben. Kész vagyok.  
A férfi ekkor kicsit közelebb kúszott, megfogta a péniszét…és behatolt Estherbe. A lány felnyögött, érezte azt a forróságot, ami végigfolyt a testén. Mérhetetlenül forró volt, szinte égetett belül és szűknek vélte magát. De ahogy Abel ígérte, nem rakta be neki teljesen; egy ideig bent tartotta, majd kihúzta. És megint be, ki. Ezt ismételgette egy ideig.  
Tudta, hogy ez a lány első alkalma. A szüzesség elvesztése nem épp kellemes dolog, így próbálta felkészíteni Esthert, hogy szokja meg a mozdulatot. Azt akarta, hogy legyen csodálatos, emlékezetes élmény neki is, és önmagának is.  
A lány felemelte a csípőjét, lábait feljebb húzta, fejét a plafon felé fordította és erősen belemarkolt a lepedőbe. Kis idő múlva izegni-mozogni kezdett. _„Jaj, nem bírom…tegye már be rendesen…"_ – gondolta megkínzottan és még jobban megemelte magát.  
Abel mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, kivette fegyverét Estherből és közelebb hajolt hozzá:  
- Most teljesen beteszem, rendben? Figyelmeztetlek, fájni fog…de bírd ki, kérlek.  
A lány zihált és szinte már könyörgően nézett rá: - Jó, értem…csak csináld…  
Abel bólintott, megint nekikészült…és egy határozott mozdulattal tövig betette péniszét Esther hüvelyébe, így átszakítva a lány szűzhártyáját.  
A lány teste megugrott, fejét felemelte, szemei felpattantak és száját kiáltásra nyitotta, de Abel egy gyors csókkal elnyomta sikolyát, ezáltal csak egy kis nyikkanás hagyta le a torkát.  
Esthernek fájt, égetett és lüktetett a hüvelye, de hamarosan a fájdalom elapadt.  
A férfi lassan, de ritmusosan mozogni kezdett a lányban, s addig nem gyorsított, míg érezte, hogy Esther teste az ő ritmusát nem kezdi követi.  
A lány fájdalma végül teljesen megszűnt s helyébe egy csodálatos, páratlan érzés lépett. Mélyeket sóhajtott, kezeit Abel nyaka köré fogta és feljebb húzta magát, hogy jobban, mélyebben érezhesse magában szerelmét.  
Az ágy meg-megynyikordult a mozdulatokra, de nem törődtek velük. Szorosabban simultak egymáshoz, minden porcikáját érezni akarták a másikénak. Esther mélyen nézett Abel gyönyörű szempárjába, felemelte a fejét és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Ő visszacsókolt, s hirtelen gyorsabbra vette a ritmust. Mindketten gyorsan vették a levegőt és aprókat, de hangosakat nyögdécseltek.  
És ekkor újra érezték a csúcspont közeledték, mindketten, egyszerre. Esther erősen belekapaszkodott Abel nyakába, ismét hátravetette a fejét és száját kitátotta és hangosan felnyögött. A férfi szabad kezével megemelte a lány testét s ő is felkiáltott, mikor az orgazmus mindenható élményét élte át és nedvét Estherbe pumpálta és mozgása abbamaradt.  
Így maradtak. Esther lihegett, s hagyta, hogy Abel ajándéka végig follyon a testében. Nem tudott betelni ezzel az érzéssel…egyszerűen többet akart belőle.  
De sajnos ennyi volt…a férfi kivette a lányból fegyverét és fáradtan mellédőlt. Esther boldogan mosolyogva nézett rá, s Abel visszamosolygott rá. Közelebb húzódott, fél karral átölelte és egy csókot nyomott a nyakára.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte lágyan.  
- Fáradtan…de fantasztikusan. – mosolygott Esther. – Köszönöm.  
Abel megrázta a fejét és megcsókolta szerelmét. – Én köszönöm.  
- Hm…bízhatok benne, hogy ez nem csak két évente fog megtörténni? - kérdezte a lány kuncogva. – Kár lenne egy ilyen tehetséget csak porosodni hagyni.  
A férfi halkan nevetett. – Ez jót tesz az egómnak.  
- Szeretem az egódat.  
- Én meg téged szeretlek. – s egy újabb csók.  
- És én is szeretlek…nagyon.  
Végül egymás karjaiban mély álomba merültek.

Hentai END :3

* * *

A felkelő nap sugarai bevilágították a szobát, ahol Abel és Esther aludt. Madarak csicsergése szűrődött be az ablakon s néha-néha egy felhő takarta el a napot.  
Elsőnek Esther nyitotta ki a szemét. Körbenézett a szobában, laposakat pislogott. Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy valakinek a karjaiban fekszik. Felnézett és Abel alvó arcát pillantotta meg.  
Elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott az éjjel. Fejét kedvese mellkasára helyezte, úgy nézte tovább a nyugodt arcot, amit bal kezével végigsimított.  
„_Talán megyek és letusolok."_ – gondolta, és már mászott is volna ki az ágyból…mikor az ölelés a derekánál szorosabb lett és visszahúzta őt az előző pozitúrába. Esther meglepetten nézett Abelre, akinek szemei még mindig csukva voltak, de mosolygott.  
- Nem mész te sehova… - suttogta, majd résnyire kinyitotta szemeit. - …drága Remény Csillaga.  
- Mért…mire készülsz? – mosolygott vissza a lány.  
- Ugyan semmire…vagy mire számítasz?  
- Egy jóreggelt-csókra… - válaszolta ártatlan képpel.  
Abel kuncogott, felült és teljesítette Esther kérését.  
- Hm…mennyi az idő? – kérdezte Abel, mikor a csók után kinézett az ablakon.  
Esther keresni kezdte az órát, amit véletlenül levertek az este folyamán…meg is találta a földön, a ruhák alatt. Mikor meglátta, hogy a mutatók mennyit mutatnak…  
- TE JÓ ÉG! – kiáltott fel és máris kipattant az ágyból s öltözni kezdett. – Abel, igyekezz! Már fél 12! 11kor kellett volna elhagyni a hotelt!  
- Hogy mi…?! – esett le az ágyról a crusnik, de vette a lapot és ő is szedni kezdte a ruháit.  
Kemény 5 perc alatt sikerült elkészülniük és már viharoztak is le a lépcsőn.  
Tres a bejárat előtt állt Jaques és Lucy társaságában. A robot azonnal észre is vette a közeledő párost, akik lélekszakadva rohantak a hármas felé.  
- Abel Nightroad és Esther…Nightroad. 1845mp-t késtek. 11órakor el kellett volna hagynunk az épületet. jelentést kérek; hol voltak eddig?  
- Jaj…elnézést…fáradtabbak voltunk…mint hittük… - lihegte Abel, ahogy odaértek hozzájuk, nem sokkal utána Esther is megérkezett.  
- Értelmezve. Azt javaslom, most rögtön induljunk. Ha sietünk, elérjük a 587,23mp múlva induló Carthago-i vonatot.  
- Tehát megint rohanhatunk, mi?! – nyögte keservesen Abel. – Mért kell mindig ilyen korai vonatot választani, Tres? Fogyókúráztatsz, vagy mi?!  
- Negatív. Jelenleg a rohanás oka: túl sok beszéd. Indulás.  
- Hhh…jó, indulás. – sóhajtott a crusnik.  
Esther kuncogva nézett hol Abelre, hol Tresre. Végül Lucyékhoz fordult:  
- Mindent köszönünk. Lucy, a ruhát összehajtva a szobámban hagytam ha nem gond…és még egyszer köszönöm, hogy kölcsön adtad nekem. – Lucy mosolyogva bólintott, majd Esther a másikhoz szól. - Jaques úr, nagyszerűen éreztük magunkat. Vigyázzon magára.  
- Semmiség, Mrs. Nightroad. Örömmel tettük és örülünk, hogy megismerhettük magukat. Az ég áldja önöket. – mondta, majd egy gyors kézcsókkal búcsúzott a lánytól.  
Abel is elköszönt, kezet fogott Jaquessel, végül Estherrel és Tressel az oldalán elindult a pályaudvarra.  
Esther szorosan Abelhez simulva lépkedett. Már messze hagyták a hotelt s a tó másik partján haladtak a dombon felfele. – Nem lesz ebből gond…? Mi van, ha Catherina megtudja ezt az egész cselt? – nézett a férfira.  
- Ne aggódj, kedves. – mosolygott rá. – Gondoskodom róla, hogy minden rendben legyen.  
A lány elmosolyodott és kezét összekulcsolta a kezét Abelével és fejét a vállára helyezte.  
- Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy nekem. – mondta halkan.  
Abel megcsókolta a lány feje búbját, úgy válaszolt. – Én tartozom hálával. És ígérem, soha nem foglak elhagyni téged.  
Esther bólintott és közelebb húzta magát.  
- Nightroad Atya, Blanchett nővér. – hallották Tres mechanikus hangját messze előttük. – Ha nem akarunk 2 és fél órát várni a következő vonatra, igyekeznünk kell. A szerelvény 222,10mp múlva indul.  
- Jó, megyünk-megyünk! – kiáltott vissza neki Abel. – Hjaj, Tres…most az egyszer irigyellek, hogy robot vagy…nem érzed az éhséget! – és megerősítésként gyomra megkordult.  
Esther elnevette magát majd húzni kezdte kedvesét fel a dombon, aki lélekszakadva követte őt.  
„_Igen…_ - gondolta magában Esther. – …_de a szerelmet sem érzi…és azt sem, ami a szerelemmel jár. És ezt az érzést semmi pénzért nem cserélem le. Soha."_


End file.
